dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Saiyan Energy Attack
& or & |class=Energy Wave/Continuous Energy Bullet |similar='Finish Buster Calamity Blaster Maximum Buster' }} Saiyan Energy Attack is an Energy Wave used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan form. Overview He charges up a blast in a fashion similar to a Finish Buster, and fires it at the opponent to inflict a large amount of damage. Usage and Power Vegeta uses a yellow attack similar to this technique against Final Form Frieza during their battle on Namek, but the tyrant simply jumps away from the blast.Dragon Ball Z episode 85, "The Renewed Goku" Later, Vegeta attacks Semi-Perfect Cell with the attack, causing an enormous explosion in the Tropical Islands.Dragon Ball Z episode 157, "Hour of Temptation" Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta also uses a similar attack during his fight with Kid Buu, where it has the yellow coloration but starts off with him throwing an energy sphere before unleashing an energy barrage though he simply holds both hands out stretched when firing the energy barrage.Dragon Ball Chapter 511, "Vegeta Puts His Life on the Line!"Dragon Ball Z, episode 281, "Minute of Desperation" Video Game Appearances Saiyan Energy Attack was named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, where it is depicted as the version used against Semi-Perfect Cell. Vegeta uses the final part of the in Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact. Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta uses it as his charged Ki Blast in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, and as his Blast Spark in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta is shown charging up the energy sphere portion of Focus Flash while fighting Dark Kid Buu during the animated opening of Dragon Ball Xenoverse. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of the 1.05.00 Update, it appears under the name Focus Flash as a Super Skill which can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in New Expert Mission 18: "The Ultimate Evil: Broly!". In Xenoverse 2, the user fires an Energy Sphere which the user follows up with a rapid-fire energy barrage if the Energy Sphere hits. As a result, it functions like the version used by Vegeta against Frieza and Kid Buu (Energy Sphere followed by an Energy Barrage), though has the coloration of the version Vegeta used against Semi-Perfect Cell. When performing the technique Vegeta says "I'll grind you into powder!" as he throws the Energy Sphere. Focus Flash appear as part of SSGSS Vegeta's Battle Suit skillset in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.07.00 Update, as it was not part of any of his skillsets previously. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to Vegeta's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. The technique also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle as Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta's super attack, under the name Final Burst Cannon. Trivia *Vegeta's use of the technique against Frieza and Semi-Perfect Cell does not occur in the manga, though interestingly his use of the technique against Kid Buu occurs in both the manga and anime. Additionally, in the anime, Vegeta uses this technique on the Dragon Ball Z series' three major villains, Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Energy barrage techniques